


Taking Care

by Dieced



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, panic attack aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced
Summary: Gideon and Jace take care of each other in their own ways.
Relationships: Jace Beleren/Gideon Jura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favourite thing I've even written, but I haven't posted anything in a while. Could be seen as a follow-up to my last Jaceon fic, Enough.

Rubbing his eyes in irritation, Jace reluctantly rolled out of Gideon's embrace, reaching for the bedside lamp. Even though he'd stopped crying minutes ago, his eyes were still burning, and even the faint light from the lamp was bothering him. Dousing the room in almost complete darkness, he returned to Gideon's waiting arms and rubbed his eyes again.

“Gideon I-” Jace began, but he winced as his voice cracked. His heart started racing, and he worried he might break down again for no reason, but Gideon patiently wrapped an arm around Jace, drawing him to rest his head against his shoulder, and brought his other hand up to slowly run it through Jace's hair. Jace leaned gratefully into his touch and waited for the sudden wave of panic to pass, before trying again.

“Thanks Gideon, for helping me through this. All of this. Tonight. I didn't mean to- to ruin the evening. I know we haven't slept together in a while, and we were already so far into things. And I was enjoying myself, I really was! I just... I honestly don't know what happened to me. It wasn't anything you did, I was fine one minute and then the next I was...” Jace clenched his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists against Gideon's side. “I ruined the mood. I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't like this.”

Gideon sensed Jace had more to say, but he decided to cut him off there, before he got any more worked up. “Jace, I'll say this as many times as I have to until you believe me. You don't have to apologize for this sort of thing. I know you have problems, but I'm glad to help you with them in whatever ways I can. Never think of yourself as a burden, alright?”

Jace still felt frustrated with himself, but he knew how determined Gideon could be with his support. He wouldn't let up until Jace relented his self-blaming. “Alright. I'll try.”

Gideon hummed softly, leaning down to kiss Jace's forehead. “That's all I can ask for. How about we try and get some sleep for now?”

Sleep did sound good; Jace's earlier breakdown had left him exhausted. He let Gideon lean them backwards to lie together and closed his eyes. But his mind was plaguing him, replaying the night's events over and over again. He tried to focus on anything else; his breathing, relaxing his tight muscles, anything. But Jace's whole body felt full of restless energy with nowhere for it to go.

Jace was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that it took him several minutes to notice how frequently Gideon was shifting, like he couldn't get comfortable either. Jace assumed it was from their position and was about to move away, when Gideon turned slightly to the side and Jace felt something hard poke against his hip.

Jace snorted softly. “You're still hard, aren't you?”

Gideon's movements froze, and Jace could hear the embarrassment in his voice. “Never mind that, it's not important. Just try and sleep, okay?”

Jace gave up on trying to keep his eyes closed, and when he opened them he found his vision had already adjusted to the faint light coming in through the window. Propping himself up on one elbow, he turned to face Gideon directly. “I _can't_ sleep. And clearly, neither can you. Just because I'm not up for sex anymore, doesn't mean you have to go without too.”

Gideon had opened his eyes too, but he was pointedly avoiding eye contact. “I appreciate your concern, but I don't really want to jerk myself off next to you. And I don't want to get up and leave you alone either.”

“I figured as much, but that's not what I had in mind.” Jace gently brought his hand to rest on Gideon's hip. “Let me get you off instead.”

“Jace no.” Gideon drew himself upright against the headboard, although Jace kept his hand in its position. “You're still stressed, and I don't want to take advantage of you when you're like this.”

“It's not taking advantage if I want this too,” Jace reasoned. “Look, it'll give me something to focus on, which will help me calm down, and it'll help you sleep too. And I can return some of the attention you've been giving me all night. This is what I want to do right now.”

Gideon was clearly wavering. “Promise you'll stop if you don't want to anymore?”

“Of course.”

Gideon visibly relaxed and let a deep breath out his nose. “Alright then.” He reached up to pull Jace in for a slow kiss.

Jace slowly drew back from the kiss and smiled softly at him, and pushed his shoulder slightly. “Lie back down, okay?”

Once Gideon was settled, Jace positioned himself beside him, curled around him slightly, and began to let his hand trail slowly over Gideon's chest and stomach. Gideon's eyes slid closed as Jace began to kiss gently at his neck and jaw. When Jace took Gideon's cock in hand, Gideon gasped slightly and shifted his hips upwards.

As he worked Gideon back to full hardness, Jace began to alternate the kissing with gently sucking on Gideon's throat and collar, and Gideon tilted his head to accommodate him. His breathing quickened and his hips occasionally jerked, but otherwise he remained still.

Jace slowly sped up his hand's pace, not wanting to rush, but not wanting to tease either. Gideon's breathing gave him a good idea of what speed and motions felt best, and he soon set a steady rhythm of stroking, squeezing, and the occasional twist. He moved away from Gideon's neck to start kissing and sucking at his chest, and Gideon groaned when Jace took one of his nipples in his mouth.

Before long Gideon gripped Jace's shoulder and warned, “I'm getting close.”

Jace contemplated a moment, then scooted further down the bed and crouched over Gideon. Bracing his other hand on Gideon's hip, he took the tip of Gideon's cock in his mouth and sucked, keeping his other hand working the base. Gideon was gritting his teeth and seemed focused on keeping his hips still, but it was clear he desperately wanted to buck into Jace's mouth.

Feeling Gideon tremble slightly beneath him, Jace sped up his stroking. Gideon's whole body jerked as he came, and he moaned loudly. Jace continued to stroke him through his climax, only pulling away and swallowing when he was sure Gideon was done.

Gideon let his breathing slow down before he spoke again. “That was really good Jace. Thank you. How are you...” He trailed off and opened his eyes to look at Jace, noticing that he was wiping his mouth with a slight grimace. “Why did you use your mouth, at the end? I appreciated it, but you've said before how much you don't like the taste.”

“Still don't,” Jace muttered, crawling back up to lie beside Gideon again and pulling the covers up around them. “But if you came into my hand then I'd have to get up to clean it off, or sleep with the mess, and those options were worse.” Jace realized what he was saying, and ducked his head in embarrassment. “Sorry. I know that's not terribly _romantic_. I wanted to stay with you, does that sound better?”

Gideon would have laughed, but Jace's mood had him concerned. “How are you feeling? Do you need me to do anything?”

Jace thought a moment. He was still tense, but he felt more tired than he had before. “Maybe. I think I could probably fall asleep now, but could you possibly, um, lay on me? Just a bit, not your whole body or anything. I'm sorry, that's weird, isn't it?”

“Not at all,” Gideon assured him. He waited for Jace to get comfortable on his back, then positioned himself, belly-down, so his upper body was mostly draped over Jace's chest. “How's that? Can you still breathe okay?”

Jace took a few deep breaths to check. “Yeah, that's good. That helps. I can't really explain why, but it does. Thanks, Gideon.”

“Of course,” Gideon mumbled, already growing drowsy. He tried to stay awake and wait for Jace to doze off, but sleep quickly overcame him.

Jace closed his eyes and waited. Gideon's weight was a comforting pressure against him, and he could easily feel his breathing against his chest. He focused on that, trying to match his own breathing with it. In and out, again and again. The tension slowly eased from his body, and soon enough Jace was breathing in rhythm without having to think about it. His mind calmed, and he too fell asleep.


End file.
